guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CommonlyKnownInformationMissing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dizzy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 04:08, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Since you called me out, let's get something out there: I have no problems with the idea of Dizzy being Sol's kid. And I don't have a real problem with the conversation that addresses the possibility in the article since it's now being put out there in the series. The reason why I keep deleting it is because of the way it is written on the page, stating as an irrefutable and confirmed fact that Sol IS Dizzy's father(going as far as to put him on her list of relatives), when it isn't, because fans just want to freakin' oversimplify the issue rather than look at it objectively. The whole mystery behind Dizzy's origins is not that simple and is actually pretty complicated. List of Reasons: 1. Despite fan speculation(which were fed partially by the first Guilty Gear's flawed translation), Xrd Revelator proved Sol did not know anything about Justice being a clone of Aria or that she had anything to do with Aria. He figured she was just another nameless victim of Asuka's Gear conversion experiments like he was. Her last words to him were pretty much dying gibberish to him. So, we know Sol wasn't inexplicably banging her behind the scenes to conceive Dizzy. 2. When and how did Justice become pregnant with Dizzy? The Guilty Gear Codex offers some information, but the info within it immediately contradicts itself and seemingly wishes to be misleading. In one page, it said that Justice gave birth to Dizzy when she was still human before she was converted into a Gear. Yet in another page, it is said that Dizzy inherited her Gear powers from Justice, meaning Justice was already a Gear when Dizzy was conceived(which makes much more sense since Dizzy's abilities are based off of Justice). So, this also brings into question how Dizzy can be a half-Gear if both of her parents are officially full Gears? Also, Dizzy was sealed in an egg and didn't hatch from it until three years after Justice was sealed up. Paradigm has pointed out---and Ky's short story collaborates this--- that humanoid Gears multiply like rabbits and the conception/birth period isn't even half as long as it is for a human. Sin was born and hatched from his egg after only two months, and he's 1/4 Gear. Why did it take Justice over 100 years to birth Dizzy? Or even, why did it take Dizzy around three years to hatch from her egg? 3. In both Guilty Gear XX and Guilty Gear 2, we enter into the possibility that Dizzy may not have been born naturally and could possibly be a half-human clone of Justice. When she talks with Eddie and when she fights the Order-Sol hologram, She reveals she has implanted memories that were copied from Justice. Another interesting fact is that while she immediately recognized Justice as her mother, she's never made that same connection with Sol. Crow has outright called her a copy in Accept Core Plus and Paradigm has made similar comments about her being a "Reproduction of Justice" or in the original Japanese, a "Justice Back-Up". Considering that people have been trying to recreate Justice throughout the series (Solaria, the Justice androids, and the Valentines), it's a feasible probability within canon. 4. While the topic has finally been openly addressed in canon, it still hasn't been given a definitive answer. Jack-O and Justice are currently the only ones that we know of with any absolute knowledge to answer the mysteries behind Dizzy's birth or what exactly she is, but since Sol kept shutting her down out of fear of hearing the truth, we don't get any information over the circumstances surrounding Dizzy's past or her connection to the Outrage. So, the ambiguity continues on, at least until Aria wakes up in the next game to hopefully explain everything so we can put it to bed. So, if you want to put the speculative theory about Sol and Dizzy in the article, please put it in trivia for now. That's all I'm saying. I will not edit out the Revelator section regarding the conversation. Ryu Heishin (talk) 04:31, July 21, 2016 (UTC)Ryu Heishin You're an idiot. You seem to be nerding out so hard on the GG lore that you're placing YOUR OWN speculations above the factual information. All of what you just said? Who gives a fuck. I don't care. I'm not even going to bother to read it. None of it is important. You are correct, speculation does not belong on the Wiki, and similarly, counter-speculation is not a reason to delete things that DID happen. Here's what did happen: In various GG games, when Sol was around Dizzy, conversations happened which hinted at their relationship. The job of a good editor, is to write down what was said in these conversations, mention that it seems to be hinting at something, and let the audience make up their own mind. But at LEAST the audience is now aware that these moments existed. What a bad editor would do, is HIDE the entire conversation just because you're unsure of what it means. All you ever do is whine about how improbable the situation is. Again, not important whatsoever. The GG universe is full of magic and retcons, and whatever the word of god wants to say is the truth, will make it the truth. How little sense it makes is irrelevant. And until the creator wants to explain the contradictions, we should focus on the moments in the games that have happened, and they should be reported on. Do you finally understand how this works? Or should I explain this again using smaller words and finger puppets? And frankly, the reason I'm so pissed at you isn't because of your overly cautious attitude. It's your pig-headed refusal to admit that something could possibly be true, to the point of trying to erase parts that did happen. You literally DELETED the entire section where someone described a scene from Relevator. Three times! A scene that was completely present in the game, and you deleted it because it came to conclusions that made you upset. Like a petulant little child who whines because he can't have his way. If you think it jumped to conclusions, why didn't you rewrite it to more accurately reflect the scene? Someone else did it. It looks fine. Was this too hard for you? And need I remind you, this is apparently your fucking job, so if you can't be arsed to write a description of a scene, get the fuck out. We don't need people who will vandalize an entire chunk of a page just because a few words needed to be changed.